The Best Nightmare
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Hidup Vincent Valentine selalu dipenuhi dengan mimpi buruk, dan apa jadinya jika salah satu mimpi buruk yang dia alami ternyata mimpi buruk terbaik yang dia miliki? One-Shot. Cover not mine.


_Uwaaa, udah lama gak bikin Yuffentine,gyaaa, akhirny saia menemukan moodny lagi. Tapi jujur, ini agak aneh, saia merasa hilang di tengah-tengah cerita. Ugh *facewall*, dan ini pertama kaliny saia bikin fic tanpa dialog. Eh, atau kedua yah?  
_

_Anyway, please enjoy *bows*  
_

_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

Vincent bukan tipe orang yang suka bermimpi ketika dia tidur, beberapa rekan sesama TURKS yang dia kenal terkadang sering membicarakan mimpi apa yang mereka lihat ketika tidur malam sebelumnya, atau sebelumnya lagi. Vincent biasanya hanya mendengar mereka, karena memang sejujurnya, dia jarang bermimpi, dan sekalinya bermimpi, dia tidak ingat apa yang baru saja dia lihat dalam mimpinya ketika dia terbangun. Jadi dia merasa bahwa mimpi saat tidur bukan hal yang penting, dengan cepat dia melupakannya.

Pemikirannya tentang mimpi berubah ketika dia ditugaskan untuk melindungi seorang ilmuwan wanita di Nibelheim, Vincent tahu siapa wanita itu. Lucrecia Cresent, seorang ilmuwan yang bekerja sama dengan ayahnya, bahkan orang terakhir yang bekerja sama dengan ayahnya sebelum beliau tewas. Awalnya mereka bersikap biasa-biasa saja, karena Lucrecia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam laboratorium, sementara Vincent tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya mengamati wanita itu dalam diam.

Suatu siang, saat jam istirahat, Vincent pergi ke belakang ShinRa Manor. Tempat itu sangat nyaman dan sepi, tanpa disadari Vincent sudah duduk di bawah pohon, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Mata merahnya tengah tertuju ke langit biru ketika dia melihat sosok itu berdiri, membayangi tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum lembut, dan suaranya lebih lembut lagi.

Dengan susah payah Vincent berusaha berdiri, tetapi Lucrecia menyuruhnya untuk tetap tiduran sementara dia duduk di sebelahnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap hingga Lucrecia kembali masuk kedalam Manor.

Hal itu terjadi lagi sehari kemudian, tetapi kali ini dia membawa keranjang piknik. Begitu seterusnya hingga suatu hari Lucrecia meminta maaf atas kematian ayah Vincent, pria itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Lucrecia sudah pegi darinya. Mendekati Hojo. Dan mendorong Vincent dengan rasa bersalahnya atas kematian ayah Vincent.

Dan semenjak itu Vincent sering bermimpi, dan dia baru tahu bahwa bermimpi itu sangat menyakitkan. Karena dia tidak bisa memilikinya, dia tidak bisa memiliki apa yang dia lihat dalam mimpi.

Lucrecia.

Semenjak itu Vincent benci dengan mimpi, dan mulai menghindari kegiatan tidur.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Tetapi ketika dia tidak berhasil menghentikan Hojo untuk menggunakan bayi Lucrecia–dan menyebalkannya bayi Hojo juga–sebagai bahan percobaan sebuah eksperimen gila, dia tahu dia harus turun tangan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ibu dan anak dihancurkan oleh Hojo. Tetapi hal itu berakhir tragis, hal terakhir yang diingat oleh Vincent adalah timah panas yang bersarang di tubuhnya, dan semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Dia pikir dia sudah mati, tetapi kemudian dia melihat warna biru, dia berada di dalam sebuah air, di dalam tabung, dia tidak tahu di mana dia. Tetapi ketika dia melihat sosok Lucrecia, di luar apa pun benda yang menghalanginya untuk meraih dan menyentuh Lucrecia, dia tahu mungkin dia belum mati. Mungkin dia sekarat, dan Lucrecia sedang berusaha menyembuhkannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah Lucrecia mulai menjauh darinya, Vincent bisa tidur nyenyak. Sebab dia tahu, meski hanya sesekali, meski dalam penglihatan yang tidak jelas karena air, dia bisa melihat mimpinya, sendiri, tidak bersama pria menyebalkan itu. Dan dia tahu, semua akan baik-baik saja.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Panik, itulah yang pertama kali yang terlintas dalam benaknya ketika melihat sosoknya, dia berubah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berubah, ada sesuatu yang lain dalam tubuhnya. ShinRa Manor kosong melompong, tidak ada tanda kehidupan selain dirinya. Banyak kertas berserakan di lantai, dengan hati-hati Vincent membacanya, apa pun penelitian yang dilakukan Hojo terhadap jabang bayi di dalam rahim Lucrecia dikatakan berhasil. dia benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang gagal.

Dia harus menghukum dirinya sendiri karena gagal, dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan terus menerus mengulang mimpi buruknya. Dosanya adalah tidak berhasil menghentikan Hojo, tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Lucrecia. Itu adalah mimpi buruknya, dan Vincent dengan senang hati mengulangnya terus menerus hingga dia tewas... Itu jika dia bisa tewas...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Ketika Cloud datang dan mengganggu tidurnya, dia pikir dia bisa mengusir pria berambut jabrik itu, tetapi ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengalahkan Sephiroth, untuk pertama kalinya Vincent berpikir : mungkin, hanya mungkin, ada cara lain untuk menebus dosa masa lalunya. Dia setuju dan bergabung dengan Cloud.

Cukup banyak orang yang bergabung dengan Cloud, dan alasan mereka masing-masing berbeda. Semenjak keluar dari ShinRa Manor, Vincent tidak pernah tidur. Dia dengan senang hati mengambil bagian jaga malam lebih lama dari yang lainnya. Beberapa orang mengkhawatirkannya setelah beberapa saat, tetapi Vincent meyakinkan bahwa lebih baik baginya untuk tidak tidur daripada tidur. Dia sudah lelah menghadapi mimpi buruknya tanpa melawan, dia ingin melawan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Dia pikir dia kembali melihat mimpi buruknya saat melihat sosok Lucrecia di dalam kristal di sebuah gua yang ditemukan oleh Cloud. Dia pikir dia sudah tidak memiliki emosi apa-apa lagi setelah tubuhnya diutak-atik demi membuatnya tetap hidup dan setelah tiga puluh tahun mengurung diri di dalam peti mati, tetapi saat dia melihatnya, Vincent tahu bahwa perasaannya untuk Lucrecia tidak pernah mati. Tidak akan pernah mati.

Dan sekarang dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lucrecia kepadanya waktu itu, ketika Lucrecia melihatnya dengan mata penuh rasa bersalah, karena dia gagal melindungi orang yang paling berarti untuk Vincent.

Sekarang posisinya terbalik.

Vincent yang bersalah karena dia yang telah gagal.

Setelah keluar dari gua, Vincent tidak tidur selama sebulan penuh. Dia tidak mau melihat mimpi buruknya lagi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Terkadang, jika Vincent tidak tidur, ada beberapa anggota tim yang menemaninya mengobrol. Atau lebih tepatnya Vincent mendengar dan orang itu bicara. Di antara yang lainnya, Yuffie Kisaragi yang paling sering begadang. Dia sering bicara macam-macam, mulai dari cuaca hingga hobinya mengumpulkan Materia. Awalnya Vincent tidak mempedulikannya, tapi semakin lama semakin menyebalkan.

Yuffie Kisaragi telah menjadi mimpi buruk Vincent Valentine yang baru.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Setelah mengalahkan Hojo, Vincent akhirnya bisa tidur dengan damai. Untuk pertama kali dalam tiga puluh tahun terakhir. Dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah Yuffie yang juga baru bangun, mereka terpaksa tidur dalam satu ruangan karena Yuffie dan Cid tidak sengaja menghilangkan setengah dari uang tim. Vincent tidak bisa habis pikir bagaimana mereka melakukannya.

Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan melanjutkan harinya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Dia berhasil mengalahkan Sephiroth bersama Cloud dan yang lainnya. Mimpi buruk itu kembali datang, kenapa? Apa dosanya bertambah? Karena dia telah mengalahkan Sephiroth dan Hojo? Bukannya seharusnya mimpi buruknya menghilang?

Saat teman-temannya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing, Vincent menghilang. Dia perlu menemukan cara untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk ini, dia perlu cara untuk menghadapi mimpi buruk ini...

Tetapi teman-temannya membutuhkannya ketika ada orang-orang yang membawa anak kecil ke Forgotten Capital, nampaknya mereka adalah Remnants dari Sephiroth. Saat itu dia tahu kenapa mimpi buruk masih menghampirinya, dia belum selesai.

Dosanya belum benar-benar menghilang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Mimpi buruk datang dan pergi setelah Cloud berhasil mengalahkan Sephiroth untuk kedua kalinya,dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menghapus mimpi buruk itu dari hidupnya. Dia dikutuk dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk tersebut. Tetapi semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, dia hanya bisa menghadapi mimpi buruknya dalam tidur. Dan itu sangat melelahkan.

Ketika Deepground menyerang, mimpi buruk tentang dosanya yang tidak berhasil ditebus kembali menghantui Vincent. Bukan hanya dalam mimpi, tapi ketika dia sedang melamun. Dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan.

Saat dia menginjakkan kaki di ShinRa Mansion setelah bertahun-tahun menginggalkannya, mimpi buruk itu semakin kuat menyerangnya. Rasa bersalah menguasainya. Terlalu diselimuti oleh rasa bersalah, dia tidak menyadari Rosso yang mendekatinya, dan menusukkan tangannya ke dalam dada Vincent. Mengambil Protomateria, apa yang membuat Vincent tetap hidup dan mengendalikan monster-monster di dalam tubuhnya.

Sebelum dia pingsan, dia mendengar suara yang familier. Tetapi dia tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu kenyataan atau mimpi buruknya. Dan ketika dia terbangun, dia berada di ruangan asing, bersama dengan orang asing. Atau setidaknya begitu yang dia pikir, hingga akhirnya orang itu menunjukkan identitas aslinya, Yuffie Kisaragi. Dan tidak sengaja terjatuh ketika memperkenalkan diri, dan Yuffie pura-pura marah dan meminta Vincent untuk menanyakan kondisinya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Vincent mengikuti permainan Yuffie dan bertanya. Tetapi Yuffie berpikir bahwa dia tidak perhatian kepadanya, padahal itu tidak betul. Vincent peduli kepada Yuffie, tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Dan kemudian Yuffie mulai bicara, dari mengatakan bagaimana dirinya menyelamatkan seorang Vincent Valentine, hingga meminta pria itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih untuk pertolongannya.

Vincent bukan orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih, oleh sebab itu dia mengucapkannya. Dan itu membuat Yuffie salah tingkah. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari reaksi Yuffie, dia tidak pernah melihat atau mungkin dia yang tidak sadar jika Yuffie mengeluarkan reaksi seperti itu.

Kemudian dia melihat melihat Reeve di sebuah layar kecil, dia menjelaskan tentang Omega dan sebagainya. Setelah selesai, Yuffie kembali membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan hal tidak penting dan tidak jelas.

Vincent tidak tahu, tapi waktu itu, dia akhirnya paham bagaimana rasanya menghadapi mimpi burukmu dalam keadaan sadar, bukan dalam mimpi. Ya, Yuffie Kisaragi memang mimpi buruk Vincent, tetapi dia adalah mimpi buruk terbaik yang pernah dimiliki olehnya. Kapan lagi kau bisa memiliki sebuah mimpi buruk yang menolongmu ketika kau nyaris mati? Vincent hanya berharap, Yuffie tidak akan berubah menjadi seperti mimpi buruknya yang sebelum-sebelumnya.


End file.
